


Bites, Bets & Dates

by TheSeaSpider



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, fluff is life, fluffy fluff, gruvia is canon, idk why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaSpider/pseuds/TheSeaSpider
Summary: Lucy and Gray make a bet.Lucy bites Natsu.Gray asks Juvia out.Erza ships it.Happy dreams of fish.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfillia if you squint
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Bites, Bets & Dates

Gray and Lucy were talking in the guildhall when Juvia approached them.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"Hi, Juvia," Gray greeted her.

"Juvia has found a job," Juvia told the ice wizard. "Would Gray-sama care to join her?"

She handed Gray the job poster.

Gray looked at the paper lazily, skimming over it. "Maybe another time." He handed Juvia the poster. "I'm not in the mood. Just got back from a job already."

Juvia smiled too fast for it to be natural. "All right. Juvia will go on this job by herself then. Hopefully Gray-sama can join Juvia next time."

Gray simply grunted in response and mumbled, "Maybe."

Lucy watched as Juvia walked away. "I don't know why you don't just go out with her already."

Gray snapped his head towards the girl, seemingly taken aback by this comment. "Why would I?"

"To make her happy?" Lucy suggested. "I'm sure even a simple date would cheer her up."

Gray snorted. "Yeah, right. I'll go on a date with Juvia the day you bite Natsu."

It wasn't an impossible suggestion, which proved Lucy's theory: Gray shared some of Juvia's feelings, but wasn't willing to act on them. 

Lucy pretended to be disgusted by his remark (well, she sort of was- that and weirded out). But she sat up straight nonetheless. "I accept your challenge."

And, with Gray's shocked face watching her, she casually strolled over to the request board, only to find a bunch of low-paying jobs that didn't fit her qualifications. 

She sighed and wondered what the request Juvia had taken up was. She shook her head at the thought, walked out of the guild, and started planning.

* * *

Lucy smiled to herself as Juvia walked into the guild. At the moment, she was sitting at a table next to Natsu and Happy, Erza and Gray sitting across from them. They were discussing what job to do next. 

Honestly, Lucy didn't care what job they were going to do. She had her rent for the month sent in, and though she could always use the extra money, she didn't have her eyes set on a job at the moment. Instead, she was about to finish her plan.

Lucy had always felt a bit bad for Juvia. The girl just needed a little love, and the man she loved never showed signs of liking her back. (Though, in Lucy's opinion, after spending so long with the woman, he couldn't _not_ like her.)

A bit over a week ago, Lucy and Gray had made a bet. Gray had been wary of her for the first few days, always watching her around Natsu, but he eventually gave up after a few days and figured she wouldn't do it. But Lucy had planned. She knew him well enough to know it would slip his mind after a week- since it wasn't that important and didn't stand out- so she decided she would wait till she striked.

And now...

Now was the time.

Natsu had his arm out next to her, pointing to the job he wanted to do. 

Gray was watching, bored and shirtless. He looked like he didn't care which job they would go on, which was a bit surprising, considering he would usually be arguing with Natsu at this point.

So, she decided to use this to her advantage.

She mumbled out a quick "sorry", and then went down and bit into Natsu's forearm.

Natsu let out a yelp of surprise as Lucy let go. He looked at her strangely, asking, "What the heck, Lucy?"

She gave him an apologetic look, then turned towards a shocked Gray. Erza was looking at them knowingly, which was weird, because Lucy didn't tell her her plan.

Gray stared at her in shock, and Lucy announced, "I win."

By now, most of the guild was staring at them. 

"Wait, what?" Erza asked, looking between Lucy and Gray.

"Oh, we just had a little bet," Lucy said, smiling.

"What kind of bet?" Natsu asked. 

Lucy waved it off and gave him an _I'll-tell-you-later_ look.

Gray lowered his head in shame- what he was shameful about, Lucy didn't know- and stood up, walking over to Juvia. "Juvia, can I talk to you?"

Erza gave Lucy a proud look- seriously, what was up with her today?

"Gray-sama..." Juvia tilted her head in confusion. "Would like to talk to Juvia?"

Gray nodded, grabbing Juvia's arm and making her blush.

Together, they walked out of the guildhall. Lucy smiled, proud of herself.

Something small leaned against Lucy's side as the ice and water mages walked out of the guild together.

She looked down to see a sleeping Happy. 

Wait...

Happy had slept through the entire thing?

A line of drool came out of Happy's smiling mouth, and the exceed mumbled, "Come here, little fishy... I wont hurt you..."

Meanwhile, Erza was proudly looking at Lucy and Natsu was still staring at his arm like he couldn't believe it was attached to his body.

Everyone who had watched had already one back to what they were doing before the exchange.

Whelp, it was just another normal day in Fairy Tail.

Then again, nothing can ever be normal when you're in Fairy Tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matchmaker!Lucy - it's usually Mira in the few fics I've read, so I decided to switch it up a bit.
> 
> It was, in fact, confirmed that Gray does have feelings for Juvia in 100 Years Quest, so I'm excited to see future development with that. 
> 
> Ngl, I don't know how I wrote this with a straight face.


End file.
